Late night in the catacombs- Simon & Baz First kiss -
by I.Study.Rainbows
Summary: An alternate version of the first kiss scene that I had in mind while reading "Carry on" the first time. - It's my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it! -


It's late at night and as usual, I had to wait until Snow was asleep before coming down to the catacombs for my snack. Once more I had spent my day thinking about him (his hair, his lips, imagining his hands all over me) and I'm so absent-minded that I don't realize I'm being followed until I've almost reached my usual spot, where the rats are easy to find. I keep walking but I focus on the noise coming from behind me and without even looking I know it's him. Shit! I thought he was sleeping! Isn't it enough that he's making all my waking hours a freaking nightmare because of all the things I want to do to him (with him, on him...) but now he's also following me? How am I supposed to resist? What should I do now? I take my decision quickly and hide in the following alcove. The school catacombs are filled with those, along the left side of the wall. I slip in there and wait. With the darkness surrounding us, I'm not sure he saw me hide. I guess I'll soon find out. I try to calm down my breathing and then remind myself that I don't breathe anymore. I'm dead. Well, my body is dead but it doesn't stop it to react to Simon Snow's proximity by making me , I don't even have time to imagine what could happen because I hear his steps approaching very slowly on the path I just took. Good, he's crazy but at least he's walking with caution and using magic to light up his way.

As soon as I see him appear, I snarl at him from my hiding place "What are you doing here Snow? Are you lost?" I try to appear relaxed, with my hands in my pockets but my fists are clenched inside. For a second I'm wondering if it's out of frustration about my food, or out of my desire for him but I know the answer to this stupid question. Honestly, I feel like I'm spending all my time with my fists clenched, repressing my desires for Simon. He's surprised but at least he has the decency not to yelp out of fright. I take a quick look at him and he's wearing one of those pajamas pants that drive me crazy because they hung down just a bit too low on his hips, revealing a bit of skin and I have to force myself to look at his face instead. I even try to look menacing, full of hate toward him but his hair is just enough to kill me, they are my weakness. Simon always looks like he just woke up so it doesn't matter that's it's one in the morning, he looks as hot as the day before and I know his curls will look the same tomorrow too. Well if I don't kill him before.

He looks at me seriously, his eyes focused on me. "I wanted to have the proof once and for all-" I don't let him finish and interrupt, almost yelling: "The proof of what?" My voice sounds even louder in this quiet place and betrays how mad I am that he followed me here. What was he thinking? I could have jumped on him and bite him before realizing it was him...Ok the thought of bitting him had occurred to me more than once before and may be on my list of fantasies but still, it's madness that he came down here.

"The proof that you're a vampire Baz !" I see him clench his fists and run his fingers along his pants, and I don't think he meant to, but in his anger, he stepped toward me and is now standing between me and the wall. Prisoner. "A vampire? So what? You want to see my fangs?" I ask while getting a bit closer to him. "You want me to show you what I am and bite you?" I'm now yelling, and I realize that I just forced him against the wall by putting one arm on each side of his shoulders, pressing his back against the cold granite. He's shocked and even though I'm not touching him, I can feel his body shiver slightly now that I'm so close. Is he scared? He should be.

I try to stare at him directly in the eyes to scare him off but my gaze lowers to his lips instead. Oh, those lips! The lips I had hated so much since we've met. It's a thin line between hating and wanting, right? But now, standing so dangerously close to him the temptation is too strong. And after all those years craving for him I can't help myself anymore. I lower my head toward his neck and open my mouth just near those little freckles that he has on the right side. Those three small brown dots have been driving me crazy for so long I can't even remember what was life before I knew them. How was my life before I could obsess about this perfect line of freckles on Simon Snow's throat? I can't recall not being obsessed with them.

With the silence surrounding us, I only hear his breathing and I sense his body tense. Why is he not fleeing? My teeth are almost on his neck now, and I shiver slightly at the thought of biting him. And that's when I forget everything else and give up. I kiss him. There, on the base of his throat, I kiss this delicate part of his body. I don't think, I just kiss him. No bitting, just my lips on him. Slowly at first because I have been dreaming of touching his skin for so long I feel like I'm dreaming this. This first kiss sends shivers throughout all my body. He doesn't react right away, but when I plunge for a second kiss on the same spot, this one more intense, I hear him gasp a little bit. Just the perfect mixture of surprise and pleasure. And I think I can also hear the sound of relief in this moan, like he's been waiting for this too. Is it possible? I don't stop to ask questions. I just follow my instinct, I listen to his breathing becoming quicker and I now kiss him passionately, going all the way up from his neck to his mouth and suddenly it feels like I'm starving. I don't need air to breathe but I know I need to feel his lips right away. I need it more than I have ever needed anything in my life before and I need to see them answer my urgent kiss. I slide a hand in his hair, holding on to them and as our lips finally touch, I let myself go and I kiss him with all the passion and frustration I have in me. I kiss him with desperate lips, greedy from years of sleepless nights when I couldn't sleep next to him in our dorm because my body was burning to feel him. I spent years thinking it would never happen but it is happening, I am kissing Simon.

He stops me from a fraction of a moment, grabs my black hair and lunge at me with a kiss so intense I have to keep him pressed against the wall to avoid us from falling down. Even if I have nothing to compare this with, his kisses are incredible, full of urgency and desire. I feel his hands caress my neck, his tongue sliding inside me, and his teeth slightly biting my lower lip. Simon biting a vampire in the catacombs. It has to be a dream, it can't be real. But quickly his hands are all over me, going from my hair to my neck, then down to my back and I hear myself moan when he suddenly grabs my ass and pull me against him. Immediately I can feel how hard he is under his pants. I'm hard too and his hands on the back of my jeans are driving me mad. He's taking more control now, his lips are leaving my mouth, kissing me all the way down to my neck, his teeth teasing me and grazing my skin. My hand pulls on his hair with more strength when he takes me off guard by biting me. I should say something but I'm speechless that this is real. I can't believe that he wants this too. Simon Snow wants me? Please let it not be a dream, I couldn't stand it. Besides, it would be a very wet and embarrassing dream to have while sharing Simon's bedroom. But no, this is really happening, the usually quiet Simon is really touching me and making me moan like this, right there, in the catacombs.

His name escapes my lips while his hands are traveling up and down my back, my shoulders, digging his fingers anywhere he can in my long sleeves T-shirt.  
"Oh Simon..." I say, breathlessly and flushed just as he takes off my shirt. He lets it drop on the floor but instead of resuming our kisses, suddenly he stops and looks at me before saying my name too.  
"Baz..." Like me, he's breathless. "What?" I ask still bewildered. I'm waiting for him to talk but still, my hands can't help touching him. I caress him without even realizing it and let my right hand fall near the hem of his shirt, slightly lifting it to slide my hand under. It's a slow movement, but it's just enough to feel his skin under it. It's so hot, his skin is burning compared to mine and I see him so surprised by this cold feeling that he catches his breath.  
"What? What is it, Simon?" For the first time in my life, I say his name softly, all my past frustration and anger gone. He grins in this bashful and really sexy way and looks at me like he's never seen me before. I feel the strength of his eyes on me, devouring my lips, my eyes, my cheeks...It's like he's finally allowing himself to look at me.  
"Baz, we should stop-" Oh shit! He wants to stop? Oh no! Oh no, fuck fuck fuck...  
"Oh fuck Simon...I'm so sorry. Of course you want to stop..." I quickly take my hand from under his shirt and back up, feeling suddenly so lost and numb. But he smiles at me immediately, pulls me back closer by grabbing me by the belt and touches the long lock of hair that fell down on the left side of my face.  
"No Baz...that's not what I meant." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly, his tongue taking its time over my lips. "I meant, we should stop and..." He stops to kiss me again like he can't help himself. "...and continue in our bedroom. I mean I have a dark side too but I could do without the rats and weird noises around us." He slightly blushes and adds "What do you think?"

Now that we have stopped the kissing, I'm trying to breathe normally again (well as normal as I can) and answer in a whisper "yeah you're right, of course. I think I just forgot that we were in the catacombs..." I let out a small laugh. He laughs too and bends down to hand me my T-shirt back, still on the floor. Once I'm dressed again we walk silently side by side on the narrow path that took us here. We are both so flustered that we can't look at each other but our fingers meet between us, and I feel his graze mine until we reach the door bringing us back outside, to the real world.

I guess the same thought hit us once there because he stops at the door and says "Oh...maybe I should go first and you join me after." I'm not sure if it is a question or a plan."I mean, I don't think we'll meet anyone at this time but just in case. It may look suspicious if someone sees us together coming out from the catacombs like that..." He looks embarrassed to say that but I reassure him quickly. "Yeah it would definitely look weird and it's easier if we can go back to our room without having to explain ourselves on the way...But..." I hesitate to say it. "What ?" He asks and immediately grabs my left hand to encourage me to go on.

"Just promise me something." I'm not sure where this confidence comes from but I go for it and finish "Promise me that you won't change your mind on all that while you walk back to our room? Please don't..." I know it makes me sound desperate but I have nothing to lose anymore, it's all or nothing. I can't stand the idea that I may arrive in our room in five minutes and find him pretending that nothing happened. He leans toward me and whispers "I promise" against my mouth, before sliding his tongue inside in a way that leaves no doubt. He wants it too. Oh...that tongue!

"Great! So go first and I'll join you in a bit..." I think of the bulge in my pants caused by our passionate kisses and add "Anyway, I need to calm myself first." He smiles so much at this that you could think it's "Free scones day" but no, I'm the reason he's smiling like this.

"OK, see you upstairs in a minute?" I nod and as soon as he leaves I lean down against the wall, grinning like the happiest vampire in the world.


End file.
